monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Minneapolis 2002 Show 2
Minneapolis 2002 was the eleventh and final event before the World Finals for the 2002 Monster Jam Season. This would also be the final 2002 event to not feature Dennis driving Digger instead Charlie Pauken in his third different truck in a row would be driving Dennis's Digger and this would also feature the biggest line up of the season outside of Vegas with 12 trucks. Field of Trucks * Eradicator- Andy Slifko * Destroyer- Dan Evans * Sudden Impact- John Seasock * Bulldozer- Guy Wood * Bounty Hunter- Jimmy Creten * Scarlet Bandit- Dawn Creten * Little Tiger- Sky Hartley * Wolverine- Brian Barthel * Blue Thunder- Lyle Hancock * High Roller- Neil Elliott * Grave Digger- Charlie Pauken * Team Meents- Tom Meents Pre Race Blue Thunder in qualifying ended up cracking the frame on the truck taking him out for the night. Round 1 Racing High Roller vs. Sudden Impact High Roller far and wide with more power was able to outshine Sudden Impact for the win. Winner- High Roller Bulldozer vs. Little Tiger A flat tire before the race meant Little Tiger would get a bye run in this round. Winner- Little Tiger Scarlet Bandit vs. BYE Dawn Creten taking it smooth to get a pass into the second round. Winner- Scarlet Bandit Wolverine vs. Grave Digger Disappointment for Barthel in his home crowd as he could not keep up with Grave Digger. Winner- Grave Digger Bounty Hunter vs. Destroyer Dan Evans almost oversteered and rolled Destroyer which would cost him the race over Bounty Hunter. Winner- Bounty Hunter Team Meents vs. Eradicator Meents looked dialed in as he sailed pass the Dodge for an easy win. Winner- Team Meents Round 2 Racing High Roller vs. Little Tiger Despite a less than smooth run Sky Hartley would get a huge break as High Roller did not complete the turn. Winner- Little Tiger Scarlet Bandit vs. Grave Digger This one won in the turn as Pauken looked smooth getting by in Digger. Winner- Grave Digger Bounty Hunter vs. Team Meents Two heavyweights in this race and Tom continued to dominate taking a big win over Bounty Hunter. Winner- Team Meents Semi Finals Racing Team Meents vs. Grave Digger Both trucks looked good but Meents was the more consistent getting a huge win over Digger. Winner- Team Meents Little Tiger vs. Bounty Hunter Jimmy Creten showed the true power of Bounty Hunter by sailing by Little Tiger for the win. Winner- Bounty Hunter Finals Racing Team Meents vs. Bounty Hunter Rematch of the second round and this time Meents would slip up by almost rolling the truck and givng a big win to Bounty Hunter. Winner- Bounty Hunter Freestyle Sudden Impact John Seasock started off with some massive sky wheelies over the cars and over the van but the run was a bit lacking compared to previous weekends. Seasock revealed in an interview after the run that the truck could only run in first gear during the run. Score- 5+4+4= 13 Little Tiger Hartley showed a lot more power in the truck with massive air over the cars, a good slap wheelie and donuts to close out an impressive final run of the season. Score- 6+6+6= 18 High Roller Neil was wanting redemption from racing and he came out for it. Huge air over the cars and first one to tackle the bus kicked off his run strong. Another pass over the cars and dancing over the bus would give him some points before he tried to cut some donuts. The truck would end up on two wheels and he drove it on the wheels before the truck rolled over and back on all fours to close out his rookie season. Score- 9+9+9= 27 Destroyer Dan Evans had a spectacular 2002 season and his final run of the year began with a huge slap wheelie on the tail then combo over the bus. Another big slap wheelie and his signature reverse move would close out a year making run for Dan Evans and Destroyer. Score- 9+9+8= 26 Bulldozer Guy Wood after not running on TV in over a month came out with a big slap wheelie to get the fans going but the truck ended up stalling before the clock expired. Score- 4+3+2= 09 Wolverine Barthel followed suit of Evans and Wood by getting a slap wheelie to start off the run big. Barthel attacked the cars and even got a big pass over the bus and another slap wheelie to close out a great run, but probably not on par with Destroyer or High Roller. Score- 7+5+7= 19 Bounty Hunter Racing champion Jimmy Creten came out by getting a couple big sky wheelies before being the first to attack the fountain jump. The landing however would essentially break the entire rear end by breaking one wheel off and kicking another on its side under the truck destroying the shocks and the axle. Score- 9+8+7= 24 Team Meents Tom began by jumping the fountain and clearing it no trouble. The next three jumps over the cars bus and van were huge leaps and then crossed over the cars. After coming off the bus again he lost a wheel and ended up hitting Bounty Hunter. Tom tried to continue on but the truck flipped over to end the run. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Grave Digger Charlie Pauken looking to step up and win came out with some good air and a fantastic slap wheelie after hitting the bus. Another slap wheelie would propel him over the bus to continue on. A bad landing over the cars would send him sideways and he would save it but bust a tire off the rim. After trying to get some donuts he would roll the Digger over early. Score- 10+9+9 Damage Report * Blue Thunder- Cracked frame * Bulldozer- Blown tire (fixed) and transmission problems * Scarlet Bandit & Eradicator- ?? (Did not freestyle but the reason wasn't mentioned in the broadcast) * Sudden Impact- Lost second and third gear * Bounty Hunter- Broken tire (X2) broken shocks (X2) broken axle, and broken driveshaft * Team Meents- Broken tire and body damage (roof, hood, and side) * High Roller- Body damage (roof) * Grave Digger- Blown tire and body damage (roof and side) Category:Events Category:2002 events